


【完结】李泽言与你之惩罚系列1 - 熬夜的惩罚

by bestkirby



Category: sp - Fandom, spank - Fandom, sp文, 恋与制作人, 恋与制作人同人 - Fandom, 李泽言 - Fandom, 李泽言x你 - Fandom, 潇湘溪苑 - Fandom, 训诫 - Fandom, 训诫文
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestkirby/pseuds/bestkirby
Summary: 恋与制作人同人sp文预警⚠李泽言x你
Relationships: 制作人 - Relationship, 恋人, 李泽言x你 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. 熬夜的惩罚 (一)

**熬夜的惩罚1**

星期六早上九点钟，你被邻居家的大狗不断吠叫而吵得睡意全无。朦胧中从枕头下面摸出手机，竟然有三个未接来电 —李泽言。你闭着眼睛思考，现在是周末，就算错过了你的总裁大人的电话也可以理直气壮。于是你半梦半醒地打开微信，想发一个消息跟他说你才起来，有何贵干？

字打到一半，突然觉得怪怪的。你打开手机的日程表，突然发现今天不是普通的星期六，是要八点准时到公司给李泽言做汇报的星期六！你瞬间清醒，嘴里念叨着完了完了，一边手忙脚乱地洗漱，穿衣。昨晚明明在熬夜做企划书，今天怎么会忘记汇报的事，手机闹铃也负了你，安静如鸡。衣着完毕的你连忙把半夜三点做出来的文件装进背包，急匆匆地跑出门去。

到达华锐总裁办公室门口时，你看了一眼时间，十点十五分。因为剧烈奔跑而不停喘息的你看到这个可怖数字差点要昏过去。你强迫自己深呼吸，再深呼吸，现在竟变成了体能恢复和时间的斗争。晚一分钟进去的后果，你十分明了。但是这样狼狈凌乱的形象闯进去，恐怕又少不了一顿责备。

你的双手快速地梳理着跑乱了的长发，又拉一拉上窜的衣角。准备完毕，敲门。

“进。”

听到准许，你故作冷静地推开门，面对着李泽言又不敢看他，手臂放在背后将门关上。余光里，男人似乎一直注视着你。一直低着脑袋实在不礼貌，鼓起勇气抬头时，你的眼神对上李泽言深沉冷厉的双眸，你怕得躲闪，又迅速佯装镇定的注视回去。

“李泽言，李总……对不起，我迟到了，因为一些……个人原因。请见谅。” 你把晚睡又迟到做了些商业化包装，听着也不那么难堪，或许李泽言可以自己脑补一些难以启齿的事，比如痛经，并且放你一码。不过你知道，被饶恕的概率微乎其微，所以你说这话时，并没有信心看着他的眼睛。

“解释一下什么个人原因能让你迟到两个小时，而且还能把衣服穿反？”

“嗯？” 你看着自己的衣裤，果然衣服前后里外都穿反了，不过现在这已经不那么重要了，如何回答李泽言的问题才是重中之重。

“是因为一些难以启齿的事。”

“什么难以启齿的事连我这个男朋友都不能知道？痛经吗，当然不是，两个礼拜前我给你煮了红糖姜枣茶，你因为不想喝还挨了罚。忘记了？”

“……” 唯一一个借口也不能用了。你一向是个公私分明的人，知道不能在他的办公室用女友特权撒娇谄媚之术，毕竟也不管用。

“悠然，你拖得越久，后果越严重。” 李泽言的臂肘搭在大办公桌上，修长的手指交握，眼神里尽是明了。

“昨晚熬夜做策划，今天早上……就没有起来。” 你自知无法逃避，硬着头皮从实招来。

“几点去睡觉的？”

“大概，可能，或许是……半夜一点……吧。” 李泽言注意到你眼底闪烁的狡黠。

“你确定？” 他的眼眸里尽是警告。

“我又想了想，三点，是三点……” 说谎的惩罚，你很清楚自己无法承受，便也不敢再胡编乱造。

“我的要求是几点必须睡觉？” 严厉，不容置喙的口吻让你心生惧怕。

“是十二点……最晚。” 你心虚极了，三个小时的差别，你的屁股怕是又要三天做不了椅子了。


	2. 熬夜的惩罚 (二)

**熬夜的惩罚2**

你含糊的坦白没有给自己赚到任何好处，看到眼前的李泽言眉宇间不满的紧皱，心里像藏了一只小兔子，慌乱忐忑着乱跳。

“李泽言，我的熬夜…是有正当理由的。作为领导人，为了公司的发展，我必须身先士卒，再苦再累也值得。” 你大义凛然胡扯一顿，在他审视的目光下寻求一丝被饶恕的希冀。

“按照你的理论，我坐在这个总裁位置，是不是要每天加班到凌晨六点才能算称职？” 李泽言扬起眉角，十分期待你的回应。

“这…… 我不是这个意思哈哈哈。” 被怼的哑口无言，只好尬笑掩盖自己的慌张。

“策划案做的不怎么样，强词夺理的本事你倒是涨了不少。” 你故作镇定的样子，李泽言早就了然于心。知道你怕，但拿自己的身体开玩笑，他绝对不会宽恕。

“过来。” 指节分明的手在桌面上重敲两下，咚咚，像是惩罚前的昭告。

对疼痛的惧怕让你迟迟未动，手臂早就放在身后，摸寻着总裁办公室大门的把手。

“在我眼皮底下做小动作，我看你的脑子是真的不清醒。” 李泽言的语气温和早已不在，他厉声说道，“过来。第二遍。”

你明白再拖下去的后果，不好再蘑菇，只能拖着沉重的脚步一点点蹭到他的大办公桌前。李泽言坐着，竟也能让站着你的感到压力无比，他凌锐的目光盯着你，周身气温仿佛骤降，你止不住打了个冷颤。

“泽言，饶过我这一次，拜托……” 知道在劫难逃，不如放手一搏。你双手交握放在胸前，目光楚楚地望着他。

“我不是神仙，不需要拜托。至于你，趴在桌上，现在。”

李泽言不慌不忙地走到你的身边，身高的悬殊，你需要仰起头才能注视着他的眼睛，不过那双摄人的眼眸，不看也罢……

玻璃材质的大办公桌坚硬又冰凉，你趴在上面及不自在。双臂却笔直地向前延伸，这是李泽言的规矩，你不敢忘。

他沉稳的脚步声在你身后徘徊，你怕极，等待着他口中的审判。

“你碰到了我的底线，我便不会再纵容你。” 严厉的口吻在上方压抑着你的思绪，心里愈加紧张，没有他的允许，你一个字都不敢妄言。

他继续说着，“对自己的健康负责，是我宠你的底线。明白吗？”

“明白，我明白泽言……我下次不会这样了呜呜。” 你眼角已经泛红，像一只被捉住耳朵的小羊羔，待宰的那种。

他在你的身后站定，褪下你的外裤，料质丝滑，直接滑至脚踝。浅粉色的内裤是你最后的底气，你倏地把手放在自己的两瓣上，企图阻挡最后一层防线的击溃，也不知自己哪来的勇气。

“手该放哪？”

你极不情愿地将手臂重新放到桌子上后，内裤也被李泽言褪至脚踝，自此再无一丝遮挡。身后两瓣直接触碰到空气的感受，毛骨悚然。


	3. 熬夜的惩罚 (完)

**熬夜的惩罚3 (完)**

你的身体趴在他的玻璃大办公桌上，冰冷的感受透过你单薄的上衣抵达你的皮肤，身体不禁打了个哆嗦。他的大手覆上你娇嫩的两瓣，身后完全的暴露让你从耳朵到脸颊泛着樱粉，这也会是你的小屁股即将覆上的颜色。想到此，你害怕的哼了一声。

李泽言当然了解你的恐慌和惧怕，他温柔的将你散到一侧的棕黑长发绑成一束，你难为情又紧张小脸一览无余，喜欢看你吃痛时的隐忍和呼之欲出的求饶，这是你家李总的恶趣味。

“五十下巴掌，作为你熬夜的惩罚。” 话音刚落，你就感到身后的强烈剧痛。

啪！他宽厚的大手扇在你挺翘的蜜桃上，一掌便在你白皙的肌肤覆上绯粉。你不吃痛，嫩白的双腿不安分的乱踢。

李泽言连续五掌继续打在同一个位置，他的大手几乎能将你细嫩的小屁股控在股掌，你痛得大呼，“唔！泽言，好痛呜呜——” 不争气的泪水滑落在他的桌面。

“天天不听话，现在长记性了？” 又是连续五下的狠重扇打，你的眼泪簌簌地掉，双手也害怕地去捂住你绯红的小屁股，“呜呜好痛，我再也不敢了泽言——啊！”

你的求饶没有减轻惩罚的一丝一毫，身后的双手被李泽言禁锢在背后，你挣扎着喊道：“我哪有天天不听话，血口喷人！”

“和我大呼小叫？你真是勇气可嘉。” 于是你的最后一丝孤勇也伴随着他严厉审视的口吻消磨殆尽了。

身后的巴掌急厉地扇打在你早就红肿的肌肤上，哭泣和挣扎根本不会求得些许心软。你绝望的向前看着，那个与整个总裁办公室的风格都格格不入的陶土柴犬笔筒，被好好地放置在办公桌右手边的位置，你的回忆潺潺涌来。

那天你心血来潮和朋友去了泥塑店，待了两个小时的时间捏出来一个歪歪扭扭的丑丑陶土笔筒。一周后，你心心念念地去取烤制好的笔筒，又在店里完成了柴犬的描绘和上色。你买了店里最贵又最高级的包装盒，将这个丑丑柴犬笔筒仔细地放在盒子里，径直往华锐奔去。

你想立刻送给他，想看着他用上，外面下着大雨，你的伞几经被吹翻，终于到达了华锐。结果走到门口，就听到你家李怼怼在办公室里训人，你不敢进，里面的魏谦苦脸走出时，你和里面正襟危坐的李泽言的冷厉眼神撞了个正着。被叫唤进去，你怯怯地把礼物放在了他的桌上时，他却注意到了你淋湿的发丝和裙摆。

结果就是他没有当着你的面拆开盒子，你却站在他办公桌前罚站足足半个小时，被狠狠一顿训斥。你委屈得不行，结果李泽言怕你感冒又亲自把你送回了家，熬了姜汤喂你。那个柴犬笔筒，就孤独地躺在他桌上。

现在你翘着屁股挨揍，看到它有被好好使用，你又开心又难过。

“唔！——” 又一凌厉的巴掌呼啸而来，你的屁股好像要被揍成两半。

“挨打也能走神？看来是不够疼。” 你的心思通通瞒不过他的眼睛。

“哇哇哇！泽言，呜呜——”

连续五十下巴掌终于结束了，你瘫在桌上，泪水流成了小河，屁股也青红肿胀着，叫嚣着疼。李泽言没让你动，你是不敢起身的。他从第一个抽屉里拿出那管淡绿色药膏，仔细地帮你上药涂抹。

手心传递的暖意摩挲在你高肿的娇嫩肌肤上，一点点，一片片，你不喜欢被惩罚，却享受着轻抚和按摩。渐渐地，你的花蕊竟湿润不堪。李泽言将手探进花蕊之中，黏连的汁液早已泛滥成河。被发现的结果叫你欲哭无泪。

他拿出一个消毒好的小玩具，轻轻松松地放置在你温热的秘道中，并且在你耳边吩咐，“夹好，晚上惩罚继续。”

**< 熬夜的惩罚 – 完>**


End file.
